danganvoicefandomcom-20200213-history
Mod Kaede
"''NOTHING THAT'S HOW I TALK"''-Kaede in response to Gavin asking "What's that in reference to?" Mod Kaede is a Mod, Cast, and Crew Member of Danganvoice. Lore Kaede was born. She grew up. She started a blog. And now we're here. Personality Kaede is usually very friendly, polite, and supportive as a Mod. When she speaks as herself, however, she can be extremely excitable, somewhat brash, and overwhelmingly passionate! Kaede loves to spend time with her friends, believing that their influence can make her a better person. She tends to make mistakes often and she can hold a grudge like no other; but she puts forth a ton of effort to right any and all wrongs. Track Record More DR Projects * KillingHarmonyDubs: Kaede Akamatsu * Monodubs: Miu Iruma Training * Singing lessons (2012-2015) @ Wright State University * Acting lessons (2015) @ Wright State University * "D2W" A Cappella group member (2011-2015) Musicals * The King & I: Narrator * Annie: Orphan/Featured Dancer * Pirates of Penzance: Ruth * You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown: Sally * Grease: Marty * Back to the 80's: Cyndi * Seven Brides for Seven Brothers: Millie More Achievements * Daytony Award of Merit for Lead Actress (2015) * Daytony Awards Adviser (2015) * Daytony Award of Merit for Supporting Actress (2014) * Tri-M Music Honors Society Member (2012-15) Historian (2013-14) & Tresurer (2014-15) * GAME (Game and Anime Music Ensemble) member (2015-2017) Secretary (2016) and Music Director (2017) Completed Roles * Chronicles of the Enigmatic Episode 5 Voices: Shelly * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zr0xRWG4h8Q&t=1s Winter Anime 2018 - Rob 'Rmanx']: Girl 1 Video Editing * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okJrXVzuKQg Sprite video uploaded to her own channel] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYBuMM4SIhY Comic dub uploaded to danganvoice] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCjrt2E_KCQ Danganvoice Trailer] Relationships Mod Rantarou Kaede met Mod Rantarou during the summer of 2014 on their Corpse Party twitter accounts. Through crazy roleplaying, gobs of conversations, a smudge of drama, and a bunch of fun calls they became very good friends over the years, and Kaede now considers him one of her closest friends ever. Kaede came to Mod Rantarou first when she wanted to start Danganvoice, and the two of them have been here since practically day one! Kaede admires Rantarou (who she nicknamed "Taro") very much because of his talent, kindness, loyalty, and amicable personality - to name a few things. Kaede feels very lucky to be Taro's friend. Mod Saihara Kaede and Darlie (who was later given the nickname "Sai") met each other on twitter sometime during the past few years. Kaede was touched by Darlie's sincerity and the two share a sense of humor, so they became fast friends. When Darlie showed interest in danganvoice and received the role of Chiaki Nanami it wasn't long after then that she was invited to become a Mod alongside Kaede and Taro. Kaede trusts Darlie completely and admires her strength very much. It's often pointed out that the two can act "couple-like" (no romo though guys, Sai's aro), perhaps due to how comfortable they are with each other. Mod Maki Kaede met Aki, like Taro, on Corpse Party twitter accounts during the summer of 2014. Their characters actually ended up "dating" and they became close due to the amount of time they spent roleplaying and talking together. Kaede might have realized she wasn't straight because of a crush she developed on Aki at the time... but don't worry, although they didn't date or anything, they remained friends and Kaede moved on (romo-wise. friendship-wise? no) soon after. Although Aki was the fourth Mod to be added to danganvoice, Kaede wanted to add her before she and Taro got very far with the blog, but held off due to her concern that Aki might've already had too much on her plate. Kaede enjoys having Aki as a friend very much; she fondly recalls the memes they shared during the years and greatly treasures Aki's friendship. Mod Momota (Gavin) Kaede met Gavin in the danganvoice server, when he joined! She found him very approachable and extremely kind; he was also smart, experienced, and funny too. Gavin joined the modsquad along with the former Mod Himiko after the mods had gotten to know them, and from then on he became a very good friend to them all. Kaede looks up to Gavin very much and one of her motivations is to make him proud. Gavin was the first mod Kaede met "in real life"; he spent a weekend at her house and joined her for a convention. Kaede often refers to that weekend as "the best time she's had all year" & likes remembering how well they got along; she also notes that Gavin gives amazing hugs. Nick Boon Kaede met her friend Nick Boon during their freshman year of high school. During the next four years of high school they spent a lot of time together and became good friends! Both of them were in Symphonic Choir, the DECA Marketing Program, an A Capella group, a Tri-M Music Honors Society, and more. Kaede and Nick Boom formed a friend unit along with two other friends known as the "Realists" during their Junior Year, because they felt like the "real-est" friends. Kaede can remember many, many times that Nick Boon was an amazing friend to her and is incredibly happy that he was accepted into Danganvoice as Kokichi Ouma. Trivia * On her best vocal day, she has a three-octave vocal range. * Her favorite character of all time is Komaeda * She writes fanfiction, her ongoing project Elevation is up to 19 chapters. * She's taken 14 years of dance lessons (including ballet, tap, jazz, theatre jazz, hip-hop, & modern). * She used to play the violin/flute; now she's learning piano Category:Membership Category:Mods Category:Voice Actors Category:Scriptwriters Category:Audio Editors Category:Video Editors Category:Visual Designers Category:Cast